Sasuke-kun, Otanjoubi Omedetou!
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: "Sasuke-kun, otanjoubi omedetou! Hontou ni gomennasai!"/"Daijoubu, arigatou! Ehehehe..."/"... Daisuki yo."/"Boku wa Itachi-nii ga daisuki mo!"/Penantian panjang Sasuke demi ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari mulut kakaknya. Hingga tengah malam, di mana hari itu akan berakhir, Sasuke rela menunggu./AU, Sasuke semi-OOC, slight-SasuSaku/Birthday fic for Sasuke, finally! XD


_"Itachi-nii, antar aku ke sekolah, ya."_

 _"Ah, gomen, Sasuke-kun. Aku ada tugas yang belum selesai, jadi harus berangkat cepat."_

 _"Aku sudah selesai mandi, lho."_

 _"Iya. Tapi kau belum sarapan, 'kan? Ah, itu ada tou-san. Kau pergi dengan tou-san saja, ya. Ittekimasu!"_

 _"... Jaa... Hati-hati di jalan, Itachi-nii!"_

 _"Sasuke, makan sarapanmu, tuh."_

 _"H-hai, tou-san."_

 **.**

 **Sasuke-kun, Otanjoubi Omedetou!**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

Sepulang sekolah, anggota Rookie 12 berkumpul di kelas mereka, kelas 6-B. Mereka akan merayakan ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke-11. Semuanya sudah duduk di posisi masing-masing sembari mengobrol, kecuali Naruto dan Kiba serta Sasuke berdiri di depan kelas sebagai bintang utama. Ibaratnya, Naruto dan Kiba adalah pembawa acara, sedangkan Sasuke adalah bintang tamu istimewa.

Setelah menyanyikan lagu-lagu ulang tahun bersama, Kiba memotong kecil sebuah kue tart yang ditaruh di meja guru, meletakkannya pada sebuah piring kecil, dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

Naruto yang berada tepat di depan kelas, bertanya pada Sasuke, "Sasu Teme, suapan pertama untuk siapa, nih?"

"Ehm..." Sasuke tampak berpikir.

Kiba melirik Sakura yang sedang membaca buku, di bangku paling sudut. "Ehem, ehem." kode si cowok Inuzuka itu.

"Eh, iya," Naruto menangkap kode dari Kiba. "Hei, gadis berambut merah muda, yang sedang membaca buku," panggilnya.

"..."

Sakura mendengar itu, tapi ia pura-pura tidak mendengar.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. "Hoi, cewek terpintar di kelas ini!" serunya sekali lagi.

Sakura mengintip dari balik bukunya, "Ha?"

"Iya, kamu! Mari ke sini!" ajak Naruto bersemangat.

Seisi kelas juga membujuk-bujuk Sakura agar maju ke depan kelas. Terpaksa, Sakura mengalah. Sesungguhnya, ia malas mengikuti acara-acara seperti ini. Tapi, apa boleh buat, mereka sudah sepakat untuk kompak sebagai Rookie 12. Ia meletakkan bukunya di dalam laci, lalu berdiri.

Sakura berjalan ke depan kelas, mendekati Sasuke. "Tipuan basimu nggak akan mempan," sindirnya. "Nggak usah sok datar, deh, ekspresinya."

Sasuke memiringkan kepala. "Memangnya aku mau apa?"

Sakura mendengus, "Pasti..."

Sebelum Sakura menjawab, Sasuke menyendokkan potongan kecil kue itu ke mulut Sakura. "Untuk Sakura-chan, haha!"

"Naniii?!" Sakura sangat terkejut, sampai mundur beberapa langkah. "Kau nggak bercanda, 'kan, Sasuke U-chi-ha...?" tanyanya memastikan, diiringi suara-suara menggoda dari teman sekelas.

Sasuke menjawab enteng, "Nggak ada alasan untuk mengatakan 'ya'."

Seisi kelas meledak. Tawa mereka keluar dengan kerasnya mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang sok dewasa itu. Ada yang saling bisik, ada juga yang menunggu-nunggu adegan selanjutnya.

Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mendekat lagi. "Hmm... Ya, ya, ya. Arigatou," katanya, lalu menerima suapan dari sang Uchiha. Setelah menelan benda coklat lembut itu, Sakura membalas, "Otanjoubi omedetou, Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sasuke tersenyum puas. Ia meletakkan piring kecil itu di meja. "Iya," sahutnya sambil menggeser poni Sakura yang jatuh menutup matanya. "Pakailah bandanamu dengan rapi. Jangan sampai helaian rambutmu jatuh sedikit pun."

Sakura _blushing_ dan salah tingkah secara bersamaan, kemudian spontan berbalik badan. Ia turut merapikan rambutnya yang 'keluar jalur' itu agar rapi seperti semula.

"Pfftt," Kiba menahan tawanya. "Cieee!"

Sakura salah tingkah dan buru-buru kembali ke bangkunya.

Seisi kelas menyahut juga, "CIEEE!"

"Arigatou, minna!" teriak Sasuke senang. "Ayo kita berpesta sejenak!"

"YEEEI!"

 **.**

Setelah 'pesta' selesai, Sasuke menunggu di halte dekat sekolahnya. Ia mengirim _email_ pada Itachi.

 _Itachi-nii, bisakah menjemputku sekarang?_

Semenit kemudian, Itachi membalas.

 _Gomen, Sasuke-kun. Aku mau mencari bahan untuk tugas, di sekolah. Kebetulan ada hotspot._

Sontak, Sasuke bersedih.

 _Kira-kira, Itachi-nii pulang jam berapa?_

Ting tong!

 _Mungkin jam empat, sore nanti... Ya, mungkin._

Mata onyx sang Uchiha sendu membaca balasan kakaknya.

 _Sou ka. Selamat belajar, ya :)_

 _ **Tadi pagi tidak bisa mengantarku ke sekolah. Sekarang tidak bisa menjemputku...**_

Sasuke memasukkan HPnya ke dalam saku celana, lalu memutuskan untuk pulang dengan naik bis. Tangannya memberhentikan suatu bis, lalu kakinya melangkah lemas memasuki bis itu.

 **.**

Sesampainya Sasuke di rumah, ia langsung makan siang, lalu bersiap untuk kembali lagi ke sekolah. Hari ini, ia punya jadwal latihan bermain catur untuk mewakili sekolahnya bulan depan. Sasuke akan berangkat pukul 16.30. Tapi, saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.15, Itachi belum pulang juga.

Sasuke memakai sepatunya di teras. Dengan penuh harap, ia menghubungi Itachi untuk berbicara langsung dengannya.

"Moshi moshi, Itachi-nii."

 _"Hai, doushita no, Sasuke-kun?"_

"Belum pulang?"

 _"Ehm, i-iya, Sasuke-kun. Temanku menitip bahan juga padaku. Tidak boleh sama, kau_ __ _tahulah. Jadi, mungkin sampai jam enam atau setengah tujuh."_

"Wah, lama, ya. Hanya karena tugas teman, sampai mengorbankan adik, nih."

 _"Ehehehe, gomennasai, Sasuke-kun. Daisuki yo."_

"Daisuki mo. Aku hanya bercanda, kok. Selamat berjuang!"

 _"Arigatou!"_

Tut!

 _ **Tidak bisa mengantarkku latihan catur karena tugas teman...**_

Sasuke menutup pintu rumahnya, lalu pergi dengan perasaan hampa dan tidak semangat. Terpaksa ia harus naik bis lagi.

 **.**

Pukul 18.00, Sasuke selesai latihan catur dan ingin menghubungi Itachi (lagi) untuk menjemputnya di sekolah. Tapi, ia ragu karena kakaknya juga memperkirakan bahwa dia akan pulang pukul 18.30 nanti. Lagipula, Sasuke ternyata ada les tambahan. Jadi, ia langsung pergi saja sendiri ke tempat lesnya.

 _ **Ingin minta diantar les tambahan, ternyata jadwal pulang melewati jam masuk les...**_

 **.**

Pukul 21.00, jadwal les tambahan Sasuke selesai. Ia menunggu di halte dekat tempat kursusnya. Sudah malam, memang. Tapi, halte itu masih ramai diisi oleh orang-orang yang baru saja pulang dari kantor ataupun tempat lainnya.

Entah karena dia ulang tahun hari ini atau apa, Sasuke ingin sekali mendapatkan _treatment_ dari Itachi seharian penuh. _**"Hari ini saja, tolong."**_ Mungkin kalimat itu sudah meluap-luap dalam hatinya untuk diungkapkan pada Itachi sekarang.

Sasuke agak takut mengganggu, tapi rasa _'eager to get'_ -nya besar sekali di malam yang sudah larut ini. Ia meraih HP dari saku jaketnya.

Tuuut... Tuuut...

 _"Moshi-moshi, Sasuke-kun?"_

"Itachi-nii..., sudah di rumah? Bisa tolong aku?"

 _"Sasuke-kun... Maaf, ya. Aku belum menginjakkan kakiku di rumah sedetik pun hari ini. Dan mungkin, aku akan kembali hampir tengah malam nanti—"_

"—Hampir tengah malam? Yang benar saja!"

 _"I-iya. Kenapa? Sasuke-kun takut? Atau, kutolong sekarang saja, ya? Kau mau apa?"_

"Hah~ Ya sudahlah. Aku sudah besar, kok. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri tanpa bantuan Itachi-nii. Arigatou."

 _"Dou ita. Ganbare yo."_

Tut!

Sedih. Pasrah. Berharap.

Ketiga emosional itu memenuhi dada Sasuke. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Sesak. Ingin sekali ia mendatangi Itachi sekarang juga, tak peduli ia berada di mana. Sayangnya, ia hanya seorang siswa yang baru menginjak 11 tahun. Hampir tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya.

Akhirnya, Sasuke menelepon ayahnya untuk menjemput.

Sesampainya Sasuke di rumah, ia langsung makan malam dan menyusun bukunya. Setelah itu, ia menunggu di ruang tamu, di sebuah sofa dekat pintu utama. Ya, menunggu Itachi, tentunya. Sasuke menunggu kakak tersayangnya itu sambil membaca salah satu buku pelajaran, karena ada tes besok.

Dua jam berlalu. Lampu-lampu di rumah Sasuke rata-rata sudah padam—kecuali lampu ruang tamu, karena sudah waktunya mereka tidur. Tetapi, Sasuke bersikeras menunggu—dan menahan kantuk—sambil mendengar musik dari HPnya.

Mikoto khawatir akan itu dan memeriksa keadaan anak bungsunya. "Sasuke-kun..." panggilnya, yang baru saja ke luar dari kamar.

Sasuke melepas _headset_ -nya. "Hm?"

"Belum tidur?" tanya Mikoto dari jarak kira-kira tiga meter. "Sudah hampir tengah malam, lho."

"Menunggu Itachi-nii, kaa-san." jawab Sasuke polos.

"Untuk apa? Besok Sasuke-kun ada tes, 'kan?"

"Untuk... Sesuatu yang belum Itachi-nii berikan padaku hari ini," Sasuke menunduk murung. "Tapi, kaa-san dan tou-san sudah memberikannya."

"S-sou ka." Mikoto mengerti maksud Sasuke. "Sampai segitunya?"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan kirinya kuat-kuat. "Hari ini saja, kaa-san. Aku mohon dengan sangat." Ia memakai _headset_ -nya kembali, lalu konsentrasi pada layar HP. "Kaa-san tidur duluan saja, supaya besok bisa membangunkanku sebelum fajar. Hahaha. Soal tes, aku sudah belajar, kok."

Mikoto masih memandang Sasuke dengan sedikit cemas. "... Baiklah. Ganbatte ne." ucapnya pelan, lalu kembali masuk ke kamar.

 **.**

Sasuke sudah terkantuk-kantuk, beberapa kali matanya tak sengaja tertutup beberapa detik, dan akhirnya terbuka lagi. Ditambah suasana yang sepi dan remang, membuat Sasuke seakan hanya seorang diri di rumahnya. Karena itu, dia segera membuat _playlist_ lagu-lagu _rock_ di HPnya dan memutarnya dengan volume yang cukup keras.

Sasuke bersandar santai di sofa itu. Ia mengikuti setiap lirik lagu dalam hatinya. Sekali-sekali, ia juga membuka situs tentang catur dari HP tersebut. Tapi, sayang, hal itu tak cukup kuat untuk menahan kantuk Sasuke. Rasa bosannya mulai muncul, ditambah rasa kantuk yang semakin besar.

Di satu lagu, Sasuke membayangkan Itachi yang 'melayani'nya seharian penuh. Kepalanya bersandar pada sofa, membuatnya menjadi seperti agak sedikit mendongak. Ia tersenyum-senyum diiringi alunan lagu _rock_ dari HPnya. Tanpa sadar, perlahan matanya terpejam, kemudian dirinya sudah melayang ke dunia mimpi.

Klek!

Sasuke terbangun mendengar suara daun pintu yang dibuka. "Itachi-nii!" pekiknya spontan.

"Sasuke-kun?" Itachi kaget. "Belum tidur?" tanyanya, lalu menutup pintu.

Sasuke melepas _headset_ dari telinganya, lalu meletakkan benda itu beserta HPnya di atas sofa. "Barusan aku tertidur!" sahutnya semangat sambil menghampiri Itachi.

"Itu bukan tidur namanya..." Itachi melihat adiknya sedikit ke arah bawah. "Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Menunggumu!"

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Eh?" Sasuke melihat arlojinya, di sana tertulis sudah pukul 23.55. "Ayolah. Lima menit lagi. Onegai..." pinta Sasuke dengan nada sangat berharap.

Itachi melihat arlojinya juga. "Lima menit lagi? Apanya?"

"Jadi, Itachi-nii tidak tahu, ya," Sasuke tertunduk sedih. "Ya, sudah. Oyasumi..." ucapnya, lalu mengambil HP dan _headset_ -nya dan (hendak) berjalan menuju kamar.

"Matte yo, Sasuke-kun!" cegah Itachi.

Sasuke berhenti.

Itachi menarik nafas, "Sasuke-kun, otanjoubi omedetou! Hontou ni gomennasai!" Ia membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Mendadak, hati Sasuke serasa dipeluk erat oleh Itachi. Hangat sekali rasanya. Akhirnya, pengorbanannya seharian ini tidak berakhir sia-sia.

Sasuke berbalik, mendekati Itachi. "Dua menit, Itachi-nii. Akhirnya..." Senyumnya mengembang.

Itachi kembali tegak dan tersenyum juga. "Hontou ni gomennasai!"

"Daijoubu, arigatou! Ehehehe..."

"Sebenarnya, dari tadi aku hanya mengulur waktu di rumah temanku. Ini tidak terjadi seperti apa yang kaudengar. Hontou ni gomennasai!"

"Ah, Itachi-nii berbohong, ya."

"Hontou ni go—"

"Yame, aku mau dengar 'otan-ome'-mu, bukannya minta maaf! Jadi..." Sasuke menjinjit dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Itachi. "Arigatou na~"

"Duh, terharu," Itachi jongkok. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu, bahkan sampai tengah malam begini. Jangan sok kuat, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya. "Wah, sudah lewat, nih. Ditunda dulu, ya, dramanya... Aku mau tidur." ucapnya, pura-pura cuek, lalu berpaling ke arah kamarnya.

Itachi terbelalak, cepat-cepat ia menghentikan Sasuke. "Chotto! Kita pesta sebentar, ya!" bujuknya seraya menunjukkan kantung plastik bermotif cantik—dan ada sebuah label toko roti di sana—di tangan kanannya.

Sasuke berbalik. "Eh? Lagi?"

"Eh? 'Lagi'?" ulang Itachi, karena merasa ganjil pada kata 'lagi'-nya. "Memangnya tadi sudah, ya?"

Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. "Hahaha, bukaaan," Ia menggeleng. "Maksudnya, tadi di sekolah, aku dibelikan kue juga untuk pesta kecil-kecilan, alias kejutan dari mereka."

"Sou ka..." Itachi mengangguk, lalu berdiri, berjalan menuju sofa.

Sasuke mengingat itu dengan perasaan sedih. "... Mungkin, itu 'pesta' terakhir kami..."

Itachi duduk dan membuka kuenya. "Ah, iya. Sasuke-kun sudah kelas enam, ya. Sebentar lagi jadi siswa SMP. Tak terasa~" lanjutnya, diikuti gerakan potong-memotong di meja ruang tamu mereka.

Sasuke duduk di samping Itachi. Itachi menaruh potongan-potongan kue itu ke dalam piring plastik kecil.

"Buka mulutmu, Sasuke-kun."

Hap! Sasuke memakan dan mengunyahnya.

"Arigatou!" pekik Sasuke senang dengan mata yang berbinar. "Sekarang, giliranku."

Itachi menerima suapan dari Sasuke dengan senang hati.

"Hehe... Arigatou, Sasuke-kun. Daisuki yo."

"Boku wa Itachi-nii ga daisuki mo!"

"Ehehe..."

Sasuke meletakkan piring kecil itu di atas meja.

"Oh, iya. Tadi, di sekolah, aku memberi suapan pertamaku pada Sakura-chan, lho!" Sasuke bercerita dengan semangat.

Itachi kaget. "Wah, berani sekali. Sasuke-kun masih kecil, lho!"

"Itu namanya _gentlemen_."

"Heh? Terserahmu, deh."

"Shiteru mo, Itachi-nii mengulur waktu di rumah Hana-neechan, 'kan?"

"Na-nani ka?! Ng-nggak, kok! Kau sok tahu, Sasuke-kun!"

"Buktinya, Itachi-nii menjawabnya dengan terbata. Itu, 'kan, tanda kalau seseorang menyembunyikan suatu kebenaran..."

"Wah, jenius. Adikku memang jenius. Coba, sini mendekat."

Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya dan...

Tuk!

Itachi mengetuk dahi Sasuke dengan kedua jari tangan kanannya.

"Maaf, ya, sudah meremehkanmu."

Sasuke mengelus dahinya sambil tersenyum bangga. "Daijoubu! Hontou ni arigatou, Itachi-nii! Itachi-nii ga daisuki!"

"Sasuke-kun ga daisuki mo!"

Akhirnya, mereka terlelap di sofa ruang tamu bersama pada pukul 01.30. Dan tak disangka, Sasuke bisa bangun tepat waktu karena Mikoto, ibunya, yang melaksanakan janjinya pada Sasuke semalam—tidak, beberapa jam lalu. Sasuke juga dapat mengerjakan tesnya dengan lancar tanpa terlupa suatu apapun.

 **-Owaru-**

 **Although I hate you, Sas, but someone has just left my class today. He moved to another class because he doesn't like in my class, don't know why. You (Sasuke) just remember me to him, dan sebaliknya. Dia bodoh sekaliii..., hahaha 8'D**

 **Saa, otan-ome, Sasukeee! Saya membencimu, tapi saya senang memberimu ini, entah kenapa~ 8DD Betewe, langgeng sama Sakura-chan, yaa! X3**

 **Jangan kritik soal deksripsi. Saya... Susah sekaliii. Padahal udah belajar TwT *curcol***

 **Mind to review? XD**


End file.
